Rikoku Senju
}} Rikoku Senju (千手理剋 Senju Rikoku) is a member of the during the Clan Wars with the and the . He is a user of the rare Kekkei Genkai, Wood Release. He is the bodyguard of Ritsuryō Senju, the leader of the Senju Clan. Background Rikoku was born into a world where shinobi are not tied to Hidden Villages, but in a world where they are hired for pay. By the time of his birth, the Senju Clan was already well known around the world. As a child, Rikoku was noted to be talented, his parents teaching him the basics of ninjutsu, which he picked up on quickly. After reaching the age of 10, he was began to learn Wood Release techniques, the rare Kekkei Genkai of his clan, and became proficient in their use by age 15. The leader of the Senju Clan, Ritsuryō Senju, noticed his skill and brought him on as his bodyguard. Sometime after attaining his new post, his parents were both murdered, though it is still unknown by who, Rikoku himself assumes it was Uchiha Clan members. Despite this, he was not particularly worked up about his parents' death. Personality Rikoku is generally quiet, not normally speaking unless spoken to. He is respectful to all, even enemies, and refers to them by the appropriate honorific. He also has a habit of ending his sentences with the polite "de gozaru". Despite being skilled in battle, Rikoku is not a violent person, preferring binding and knocking out an opponent over killing them, only killing when ordered. He has, however, openly stated that if he ever finds who killed his parents, he will literally rip them limb from limb. Being one of the few to use the Wood Release technique, he is proud of it, and is noted to be fond of nature. He has a dislike for the Uchiha Clan's signature Fire Release techniques, saying they are "harmful to the trees". Appearance Despite being in his 20's, Rikoku bears the appearance of older teenage boy, but he possesses unusual snow-white hair, a trait others of his Clan don't have. He is a fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin, purple eyes and he is slightly muscular. He wears a turban, normally black on his head that covers his right eye, a black scarf which doubles as a mask. His outfit is old fashioned, wearing a altered white haori over a black kosode and hakama. He wears boots, as well as gloves. On his right arm, he wears a gauntlet. Abilities Nature Transformation Rikoku possesses the rare Wood Release kekkei genkai. This kekkei genkai allows him to combine Earth Release in his right hand and Water Release in his left hand to create trees. These trees can be grown not only from the earth and pre-existing flora, but from his own body as well, transforming the actual cells into a different form of life. He has also proven to be skilled with individual Water and Earth Release jutsu. Due to being on the move often, Rikoku is a proficient user of the Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique to make a dwelling for himself and those traveling with him. Bōjutsu Possibly reflecting his non-violent nature, Rikoku's common weapon is a Bō, creating using Wood Release: Bō Creation Technique, which simply generates a durable wooden staff from his body. While not a master, he is skilled enough to block and parry against a sword user without sustaining severe injuries. The Bō he wields is enhanced by his chakra, making it more durable than a standard wooden staff. Trivia According to the author: *Rikoku's hobbies are planting trees and refining his Wood Release techniques. *Rikoku doesn't wish to fight anyone in particular, but is willing to spar with those who ask. *Rikoku's favourite foods are fried rice and fish, while his least favorite foods are anything spicy or bitter. *Rikoku's favourite word is "nature" (自然界, shizenkai).